Zuko's prisoner bride
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: inspired by the episode where Katara stole the water scroll, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender or any of its characters, I wish I did though, wahhhh!

Zuko: Hah! Hah! I will have my bride!

Aing: You will not, you fire breathing slime ball!

Zuko: I didn't ask you, you pint size loser!

PrinceDiamondLuver rolls her eyes and snorts in annoyance.

PrinceDiamondLuver: ok let's ignore those two and get on with the fanfic shall we?

Zuko: Wah! Hah! Hah! Hah!

PrinceDiamondLuver Smacks Zuko upside the head.

PrinceDiamondLuver: Shut up, Moron!

chapter 1 

Saka groaned as Aing ran around in circles laughing his head off.

"Aing! Watching you run like that makes me hungrier!" he snapped.

"Ah c'mon Saka, you need to learn to have some fun, hungry or not" said Aing, sticking his tongue out at Saka.

Saka groaned and walked off into the forest to find something for them to have for dinner.

Kitara smiled at her energetic friend and put a gentle hand upon his shoulder.

"Aing, you really should be nicer to Saka at times, he just can't help himself" said Kitara wisely.

Aing smiled and nodded, he loved how wise Kitara could be when she wanted too.

"Kitara, I'm going to go say sorry to Saka and help him find dinner, will you be okay alone?" asked Aing.

"Sure" said Kitara with a warm smile.

After Aing left, Kitara sat down beside the fire, with Momo curled in her lap.

Kitara stroked Momo's soft fur and stared at the fire, which suddenly seemed ominous for some reason.

As Kitara studied the fire a bit more, it suddenly blazed up to amazing heights, causing Kitara to jump up and back away, suddenly backing into something solid…and warm.

Kitara spun around to face Prince Zuko with Fire Benders standing behind him.

Kitara was about to scream for help but Prince Zuko put a hand over her mouth and held her tight against him to prevent struggling.

"You're finally mine" Prince Zuko whispered menacingly, lust blazing in his eyes.

Kitara's eyes widened in horror at those words and tried her damndest to struggle.

Prince Zuko laughed at her attempts and tossed her over his shoulders and walked off with his fire benders toward their ship.

Aing and Saka came back with a huge deer only to find Kitara gone and Momo terrified.

"Kitara! She must have been kidnapped by Fire benders," gasped Saka as he noticed how high the fire was roaring.

"Oh no" whispered Aing, feeling terrible for leaving Kitara alone like that.

"We have to save her!" declared Saka.

Aing nodded and they began to discuss together where they think the Fire benders may be going.

Chapter 2 

Kitara studied her surroundings; she'd been doing so for the last two hours since Prince Zuko dumped her into his cabin on the ship.

Kitara went immediately alert as the door opened and in stepped a very suavely dressed Prince Zuko, obviously dressed for romance.

Kitara glared at him as he stalked toward her like a hungry panther.

"Don't look so alarmed my sweet water bender, your handsome prince is here to save the day" said Prince Zuko; pressing her tied up form into the bed she was sitting on.

"You're are not my handsome prince, I don't have a handsome prince, get off of me you worthless loser!" shouted Kitara, refusing to give this cold hearted Fire nation prince what he wanted.

Prince Zuko narrowed his eyes, the scar on his left making him look dangerous.

"Do…Not…Ever…Call…Me…Worthless…Ever…Again," said Prince Zuko, stressing each word.

Kitara shivered with fear.

"What do you want with me?" she asked fearfully, almost too scared to know the answer.

"I would think that was obvious, you are going to marry me and be my wife, you will rule at my side one day as my future queen" said prince Zuko, smirking with audacity.

"What!" shrieked Kitara.

Prince Zuko silenced her with a kiss.

Kitara was so furious that when he pulled back ever slowly from the kiss, she spat in his face.

Prince Zuko raised his hand, ready to strike, but then lowered as his temper cooled as he remembered whom he was about to strike.

"No, I will not let you intimidate me that way, a husband must learn to be patient with the woman he plans to wed" Prince Zuko said with a smirk.

"I am not going to marry you!" shouted Kitara.

Prince Zuko smiled deviously.

"Oh, but you will, you will" he said, seductively and then left the room.

Aing and Saka seemed to be getting no where, Zuko was being extra careful to cover his tracks, he had to laugh at thinking about the pampered brat ordered his soldiers around and screaming at them if they messed one thing up that could tip him and Saka off.

"Aing, it's almost morning and we've gotten no where," sighed Saka sadly, sitting down on a log to rest.

"Yeah, I say we go back, get Apa and take to the skies, we might find them way better that way" suggested Aing.

"Sounds good to me," said Saka and they hurried back to camp.

Kitara didn't dare let herself sleep at all that night as Zuko lay with her held tightly in his embrace, she was way too scared he might take advantage of her.

Kitara searched the room with her eyes for some sort of weapon she could use to fend off Zuko when he let go of her.

"Oh Kitara, you like that huh?" she heard him mumble in his sleep and moaning stupidly.

It took all her willpower not too laugh, the crap he was saying was just so funny.

'What a perverted idiot' Kitara thought to herself.

Imagine Kitara's luck when Zuko turned over and flung his arm off her in a 'bout of fitful sleep.

Kitara slipped from the bed as silently as possible and hurried out of the room, onto the ships deck.

Leaning against the ships railing she sighed, escape wasn't possible since all the lifeboats were chained down, and only

Kami-sama knew where the keys were.

Kitara had to just wait… wait to be rescued… wait to die…wait to be forced into marriage… wait for only Kami-sama knew what.

Emitting a soft groan, Kiara turned around to see Zuko, his shirt was left completely open, his sensuous rippling muscles kissed by the dawn's first light, his normal pants exchanged for tight black spandex pants that outlined everything… and I mean **everything**. (A\N: tee hee)

'Oh boy! This is going to be a long day…'


	2. Chapter 2 & 3

Sorry for the ridiculously long wait, but I have been very sick for the past week with severe bronchitis and I am still trying to recover, but since you were all so faithful to me and left so many reviews I will leave you two chapters instead of one as I originally planned, Luv you all. PrinceDiamondLuver.

Zuko: Geez PrinceDiamondLuver, you sure talk along time! 

Aang: don't insult her! She is the great writer, she might get mad and stop writing!

PrinceDiamondLuver: Gnaw! I'll keep writing for you Aang… and also because Zuko looks hot in tight pants.

Aang: Huh? 

PrinceDiamondLuver: Um, never mind, lol .

ATLABATLABATLABATLABATLABATLABATLABATLABATLABATLABATLAB Chapter 3 

Katara sat up on deck, nervous, never knowing what the little perverted prince might do next.

She softly cried out in surprise as he plopped down next to her against the ships railing.

"And how is my lovely bride-to-be doing this morning?" Zuko murmured huskily, knowing his affect on her.

Katara, being as strong as she was though, was not about to fall prey to a nasty dirty fire bender.

"I am not your bride-to-be, and once Aang and Sokka rescue me, I will be doing great" Katara huffed in his face, glaring with distaste.

Zuko sighed irritatedly; she was not falling for him as rapidly as he had wanted her too.

"Katara, I don't think you get it, you will not be rescued and even if the avatar and your brother show up, I will just kill your brother and capture avatar, then when we bring him to the fire nation, my rightful place as heir will be restored and we will one day rule the fire nation as King and Queen" Zuko said passionately, as if he could see it all happening in his mind, well he also saw him and Katara having wild sex but he didn't think it wise to say that right about now.

"Uh huh, well sorry to burst your happy little fairytale, but I will be rescued and you will not ever capture Aang!" Katara snapped, becoming rather annoyed with the fire nation prince.

"We'll see about that" Zuko whispered seductively and forced Katara to kiss him a little more passionately than she would have preferred, and then he walked off to deal with his duties aboard the ship.

"Pig!" Katara hissed as soon as he was lost from view.

"I think I see the ship!" Aang cried excitedly.

"Um, Aang, that's a whale" Sokka said, shaking his head.

"Oh" Aang said with a blush.

"They are probably days worth of flying ahead of us" Sokka whispered, but loud enough so that Aang could hear him

"So! We will not give up, besides Zuko has to know that I'm looking for Katara and there is no way he would take off with me so close behind, giving him a wonderful chance to catch me!" Aang said, making it clear that there was no such thing as giving up.

"Right" Sokka agreed, smiling with confidence that they would save Katara.

It was nearing evening and Zuko had ushered Katara back into his room for dinner, which was extremely much to her dismay, a romantic candle light dinner.

"I hate you" Katara said flatly, as soon as he closed the door.

"Sure you do" Zuko said with a big grin as she sat down.

Katara tried to ignore his lustful eyes as she ate, but they were so tempting, the hot, wanting look making her insides turn to jelly.

"Katara…" Zuko said, breaking the silence at last "Don't fight it, we are meant to be"

Katara said nothing, she was rather confused, yes, Zuko was an arrogant little pervert, but she felt oddly drawn to him, but no! This could not be! Fire benders killed her mother! But… Zuko wasn't one of those Fire benders that did it… could she condone giving herself to him?

Chapter 4 

Another awkward silence came about as Katara struggled with her inner battle of thoughts.

"Katara…?" Zuko asked, determined to dig deep into her for some shred of love just for him.

Katara looked up at him, debating whether or not to give him at least one chance, she definitely wanted him, but could she trust him?

Zuko was silent as he saw in her eyes that she was considering a love with him, and he wanted that with all the fire he had billowing within him.

"Zuko…if I tried to love you, could I trust you with my heart… or do I be on my guard always?" Katara asked him, staring him down.

"Katara, I have never really had anyone love me before, I would never risk losing it" Zuko said softly, almost afraid that expressing these feelings, he might appear weak.

"Alright then, I will consider the idea of marrying you, but till I decide, how about you just court me?" Katara asked him, putting the true test before him.

"Fine, whatever you want" Zuko said, reluctantly finding himself giving in to her demands.

He passed, with flying colors.

"Good" she said with a smile and continued to eat her dinner.

"There they are, but we wait till morning to save Katara, we need to be rested and ready" said Aang, noticing they were anchored where they had found them on the sea.

"Alright, sounds good to me," yawned Sokka, falling asleep almost as quickly as Aang once they had landed on a nearby island and found somewhere good to hide Appa.

Zuko crawled into bed and held out his arms for Katara to get in and let him snuggle her.

Reluctantly, Katara found herself getting into the bed and letting Zuko wrap his arms around her.

Katara sighed as she felt Zuko kissing the back of her neck, she hated to admit it but his kisses felt good on her skin… would it feel just as good… other places?

Realizing she must have to be out of her mind but not caring at the moment, she turned around in his arms and locked her lips to his.

Surprised as he was, Zuko took advantage of this moment and deepened the kiss, making it hotly passionate, which much to his joy, she was allowing, her hands even stroking his sides.

Pulling away abruptly, Zuko warned her "Katara if this continues any longer I won't be able to control myself, I want you so badly!".

Katara took in his words and by god were she in her normal senses she would have thought herself crazy for what came out from her lips next!

"Then lose control," she whispered heatedly.

This was it, the moment Zuko had dreamed of ever since that day with the pirates, the moment he would make sweet love to Katara.

But did she really want to do this now…?

(A\N: well there you go, two chapters, so… will Katara and Zuko make love? You decide! I will count votes and then we will all see! Well see you later my beloved readers! I love you all! Matta Ne!)


	3. Lemon?

Well everyone, I counted the votes and it came out that this will be a lemon chapter, those who voted no, please be fair to the fact that the yes's outweighed the no's by half or maybe more, anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Over and out .

ATLABATLABATLABATLABATLABATLATLABATLABATLABATLABATLABATLABATLABATLA

Zuko and Katara were silent for a few moments, their haggard breathing the only sounds and then, Zuko leaned forward as if drawn beyond his own will and touched her collarbone with his lips.

His mouth moved a trail of fire (not literally, idiots! She'd get burned! Lol) running from her collarbone up to the pulse beating so frantically in her throat. Her soft mouth trembled, long lashes sweeping down to cover the luminescent glow in her dark eyes.

His fingers tangled with hers. He brought her hand to press against the muscles of his chest, his thumb feathering with false innocence over her pulse, he felt it jump as his lips drifted lower, pushed the limits of the neckline of her shirt, where the creamy invitation of her breasts swelled in anticipation.

She swore there were little tiny flames dancing over her skin.

She actually looked down, expecting to see little orange tongues of fire licking along her skin.

His hand glided over her ribcage until he came to the edge of her shirt, his other hand coming up to free her hair of its restraints, he loved how it floated around her shoulders.

He buried his face in the waves of ebony silk cascading around her tempting shoulders.

"I love the way you smell" Zuko whispered heatedly into her hair, his hand slipped beneath her thin cotton top, his fingers splayed wide to take in as much satin skin as he could.

The sensation was beyond her wildest fantasy. So hot, simply reaching into her insides and melting everything.

Zuko's hand spanned her throat, holding her to him, holding her as if she were apart of him. Holding her as if she was the most precious thing in the world and he couldn't be without her. His other hand skimmed her waist, quickly helping her become relieved of her shirt.

His hand was on the move once more, finding the catch at the front of her bra, and her breasts spilled free. It was such a small thing but her entire body felt wild and untamed and in need.

She felt the moan rising in her throat from within her soul as his hand caressed the full rounded underside of her breast. It amazed her that he could make her feel such intense pleasure by merely cupping the weight of her breasts.

She could feel his hand shaping her, tracing the curve of her breast, the soft swelling invitation, her nipple, aching and hard, pushing into his hand.

Katara slid her own hands beneath his shirt; found his heated skin, the ridge of defined muscles, the dark hair spreading across his chest (Does Zuko have chest hairs?). He made her feel so alive, so completely feminine. He made her feel restless and hot, her body a cauldron of creamy liquid fire.

Zuko caressed her breasts, marveling at the sheer perfection of her body. It was amazing to him, the satin texture of her skin, the silken feel to her hair, the heat rising between them, how small and delicate she felt beside his strong body, yet her every muscle was firm and supple. Her hands were driving him crazy, threatening not only his tenuous control, but also his very sanity. His body was raging at him, so hard with the need for release that his clothing felt tight and unbearable against his flesh.

Katara tugged at his shirt, heedless to buttons flying everywhere. She needed to burrow as close to him as possible. Zuko's body trembled, driven beyond the boundaries of endurance. The feel of her hands on his heated skin only served to arouse him more. His body went rigid as her mouth moved over his chest, began to trace a path down the fine trail of dark hair (again, does Zuko have chest hair?).

Zuko helped release her of the bra clinging to her arms so that her skin gleamed in the pale candlelight. His breath caught in his throat at the perfection of her, his hands spanned her waist, bent her backward so that her breasts rose up to meet his descending mouth. She was luscious, beautiful, everything good and perfect in the world.

His mouth was hot and moist, closing around her, all heat and fire so that flames of desire erupted inside of her, inside him, like a firestorm. With each strong pull of his lips as he fed on her, there was answering rush of hot, creamy liquid as her body called out urgently to his, a rush of swelling heat from his own body.

Zuko's hands slid down her waist to the slender curve of her hips, pushing her long light blue woolen skirt and white panties down in a gentle quick swipe. Her legs were as smooth as satin, firm to his touch yet so soft as he trailed his fingers back up along the inside of her thighs. His mouth left her breasts for just a moment so that he could trace the tiny indention of her belly button, and then once more returned to the temptation of her full breasts. His hand slipped between her legs to find moist heat.

Katara cried out, a soft musical note that reached inside his body and ignited a blazing inferno in him that began licking at her skin, his skin, her body, his body, their very insides.

"I love you" Zuko whispered heatedly against her lips, but before she could answer there seemed to be a panic outside, demanding Prince Zuko's attention.

With a small curse, Zuko hurriedly put on another shirt and sped out to see what was the problem and much to his dismay, it Aang and Katara's dork brother, Sokka.

"No" Zuko whispered to himself, fearing that upon seeing them, Katara would want to leave him.

Zuko glared with fearful hate as Aang flew down from Appa, landing a good six feet from Zuko, Sokka soon joining as soon as Appa came down low enough for him to jump.

Katara came flying out of the room at the sound of all the commotion, fearing Zuko may get hurt, when her eyes landed on Aang and Sokka, her heart sinking miserably.

She looked from her friends to her newfound love, not knowing what to do, whom she should run to, oh what should a girl do?

A\N: well there was another chapter that I owed you all, thank you for being patient, well leave me reviews and if you want suggestions on what should happen next, well, I'm thinking I am going to move the review quota to five since this story is going so well. I love you! Matta Ne!


	4. Authors note

i understand that i have alot of people waiting on my next chapter, and i ask for your patience, i am having technical difficulties, i just got a new computer and it doesn't take floppys, therein lies the problem, the next chapter is saved onto that floppy disk, so i ask that you all wait 2 weeks at the max and i will have those chapters to you, i promise!  
Yours Always,  
PrinceDiamondLuver 


	5. Her choice

**PrinceDiamondLuver: Konichiwa everyone! Here we are in chapter 7, I am so glad you all love this story, it makes me so happy I want to cry –happy teardrop-.**

**Zuko: You are such a dork PDL, can we focus on me and my problem in the story now!**

**PrinceDiamondLuver glares and smacks Zuko upside the head, then smiles to her devoted fans.**

**PrinceDiamondLuver: Let us continue onto the story now, shall we?**

"Aang… Sokka…"

Katara stood there numb as she murmured their names, this was supposed to be a happy reunion, wasn't it?

"C'mon Katara, we're here now, let's go!" Sokka urged, Aang nodding eagerly.

Katara's heart felt as if it were ripped from her body and stomped on till it could bare no more, she was going to have to make the biggest decision of her life.

"Aang… Sokka… I want to stay here… with Zuko" She said softly, avoiding their eyes as she spoke her heart.

"What?" Sokka said in disbelief, praying to Kami-sama that he heard her wrong.

Aang stood there silent, his mouth agape.

"I want to stay with Zuko… I… I have… fallen in love with him" She said with difficulty to the disappointed faces before her.

"No…" Aang whispered painfully, backing away "How could you?"

Sokka swallowed the immense sadness, but urged Aang back to Appa, that Katara had made her decision, as wrong as it was.

And off they went, fading into the clouds.

"What have I done?" Katara murmured.

"Do not worry, my darling, your brother will understand one day and come to accept us, and as for the avatar, his opinion does not matter" Zuko said, places a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Zuko" Katara said, turning to him "Your not still going to try and turn Aang over to your father, are you?"

"Yes, my love, I have no choice" he said seriously, his hand lovingly caressing her face.

"Perhaps I should have gone with them" Katara whispered sadly.

Zuko's face twisted with confused anger and tightly grasped her shoulders in his hands, giving her a light shake.

"Why? I thought you said you loved me!" Zuko yelled, ignoring the curious stares of his men.

"I do, I love you so very much, but I cannot sacrifice Aang to be with you, either he is spared or I leave" Katara murmured sadly, tears foaming beneath her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Perhaps we can work out a compromise, a plan maybe, for Aang as you call him, to escape my fathers palace after we have presented Aang to him" Zuko said, knowing in his heart of passionate fire that he would do anything for his beloved.

"Oh Zuko!" Katara cried happily, leaping into his arms "Thank you!"

Zuko, having finally noticed the curious stares of his men, ushered Katara into his cabin, where they could have privacy.

Katara sat her self on the bed while Zuko stood.

"Do you promise, my handsome prince, to keep your word to me" Katara said with loving eyes.

"Of course I do, and when we are Emperor and Empress of the fire nation, we can change things for the better, I promise you this, all of it" Zuko said, finally meaning something for once in his life.

"When shall we tell Aang and Sokka of your plan?" Katara asked, loving the man before her more than anything.

"Tomorrow, they won't go too far, we'll find them" He said, smiling reassuringly "For now…"

Zuko sat beside his love on his bed and drew her close to him, immediately reacting to his impulse to devour her lips with his.

"Do you remember that night with the pirates?" Katara whispered hotly against his lips.

"Every blistering second, why?" he asked, wanting only to act on his sexual urges.

"I could never stop thinking about it, about how much I wanted you" Katara murmured as Zuko worked at unfastening her clothes, baring her splendid nudity to his eyes.

"Neither could I" he admitted. His hand slid over her breast, cupping the cool roundness until the peak was rosy and hard in his palm "we seem to be a flammable combination, more so than I expected".

"It's not always like this then?" she asked, letting her fingers explore the deep groove of his spine and the tough-knit muscle on either side it (yes, she did remove his shirt at some point).

Her touch, simple as it was, disrupted the rhythm of his breath as he leaned over her. "No" he murmured, resting one long leg against her thighs "hardly ever".

"why-" she began to question him, but stopped with a faint moan as he traced the satin under curve of her breast with the edge of his thumb. Containing her narrow ribcage in his, he bent over her chest. His lips were hot and light as they opened over a tightly budded nipple. She let out a gasping cry at the tender tugs of his mouth, his tongue flicking her sensitive flesh until she could no longer remain still beneath him. Her legs parted involuntarily, and immediately she somehow got his pants and undergarments off of him and he filled the space between her legs with his own rough haired thigh. As his hands and mouth wandered slowly over her body, Katara lifted her hands to his head, letting the thick blacks waves slip through her fingers as she had always so longed to do. He kissed the fragile skin of her wrists, and the insides of her elbows, and the shallow depressions of her ribs, leaving no part of her unexplored. she let him do as he wished, oh she loved him so.

Before anymore could be said or thought, Zuko gently arranged her body with caressing hands "sweetheart, I won't hurt you" he whispered against her cheek "Let me pleasure you… let me inside you…".

He continued to murmur to herm while he kissed and caressed his way stealthily down her body. By the time his dark head reached the shadowy ingress between her thighs, Katara was moaning repeatedly. His mouth found her, nuzzling past the crinkled hair and tiny silken ruffles of pink flesh, his tongue gliding over her in curling strokes, exploring her mercilessly. The tip of his tongue gliding over every fold and crevice. The sight of his dark head between her thighs was a visceral jolt to her senses. The room around them blurred, and she felt as if she was floating amid layers of shadows and candlelight, conscious of nothing but exquisite, twisting rapture. She could hide nothing from him, could do nothing but surrender to the demanding mouth that solicited unholy delight from her awakening flesh. He centered on the peak of her sex, licking softly, steadily, until finally it be came too much to endure and she felt her hips rise of their own accord, quivering against his mouth, heated jetting through her pleasure wracked limbs.

Giving her sated please a last savoring lick, Zuko worked his way back up her body. He thighs were limp as he pushed them apart, the head of his shaft nudging her. Looking down into her dazed face, Zuko smoothed her hair backs from her forehead.

The pressure between her legs increased, delivering the first imitation of pain "The next part will hurt a bit my darling, but not for long" Zuko whispered lovingly, wanting his love to know what was ahead.

Katara nodded, giving him the signal to continue.

He lowered his head and began to whisper in her ear, even as he tightened his hips to breach her untried flesh. She forced herself to hold still despite to instinct to write away from the intrusion. "Sweetheart…"

His breath became ragged as he paused within her, he seemed to struggle for self control. "Yes, that's it… just a little bit more…" he moved in another careful advance and hesitated again. "A little more…"

He deepened his entry in lingering degrees, carefully courting her body into accepting him "More…".

"How much more?" she gasped. He was too hard, the pressure was too intense, oh but how she wanted him!

Zuko gritted his teeth at the effort it took to hold still. "I'm about halfway there" he finally managed.

But he kept impelling himself deeper, trying to sooth her pain with his mouth and hands. Gradually it became easier, the pain fading into a mild prolonged burn. A long sigh escaped her as she felt her body yielding, her virginal flesh conceding to the inevitability of his possession. Zuko's back was a mass of tightly cobbled muscle, his belly as hard as carved wood. Holding himself deep inside her, he groaned, while a shiver ran across his shoulders.

"You're so tight" he said hoarsely, he voice was slurred, as if drunk on pleasure.

They studied each other, one gaze sated, the other brilliant with yearning.

**(A\N: Well I think I have teased you all enough for one chapter, lol, im so mean, well I'd like five reviews for an update, I love you all. Matta Ne!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Lol, so many were mad at how I left you in the middle of a lemon, well here is the rest, enjoy!  
No flames or rude comments, but POSITIVE and HELPFUL criticism is always welcome.

XXXZuko&Katara4EverZuko&Katara4EverZuko&Katara4EverZuko&Katara4EverZuko&Katara4EverXXX

Prolouge   
The pressure between her legs increased, delivering the first imitation of pain "The next part will hurt a bit my darling, but not for long" Zuko whispered lovingly, wanting his love to know what was ahead.

Katara nodded, giving him the signal to continue.

He lowered his head and began to whisper in her ear, even as he tightened his hips to breach her untried flesh. She forced herself to hold still despite to instinct to write away from the intrusion. "Sweetheart…"

His breath became ragged as he paused within her, he seemed to struggle for self control. "Yes, that's it… just a little bit more…" he moved in another careful advance and hesitated again. "A little more…"

He deepened his entry in lingering degrees, carefully courting her body into accepting him "More…".

"How much more?" she gasped. He was too hard, the pressure was too intense, oh but how she wanted him!

Zuko gritted his teeth at the effort it took to hold still. "I'm about halfway there" he finally managed.

But he kept impelling himself deeper, trying to sooth her pain with his mouth and hands. Gradually it became easier, the pain fading into a mild prolonged burn. A long sigh escaped her as she felt her body yielding, her virginal flesh conceding to the inevitability of his possession. Zuko's back was a mass of tightly cobbled muscle, his belly as hard as carved wood. Holding himself deep inside her, he groaned, while a shiver ran across his shoulders.

"You're so tight" he said hoarsely, he voice was slurred, as if drunk on pleasure.

They studied each other, one gaze sated, the other brilliant with yearning.

She gasped as he finally pierced through her virginity, the pain slight and sharp, but faded into coarsing pleasure.  
Katara moaned hotly as he began pushing himself in and out of her, her slick, wet walls gripping his length.  
At last they reached that glorious point of climax, where pleasure burns surpreme, their cries of ecstasy echoing around the cabin as Zuko emptied himself inside his sweet water bender.

Katara lay there silently with her fire prince, basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking.  
"I love you, Katara" Zuko murmured as he ran his fingers through her silken hair.  
Katara smiled warmly at him, stroking his smooth alabaster chest (Yes, I got the memo, he has no chest hair) "I love you too, my sweet handsome prince.  
Zuko smiled and cuddeled her close to him, he could hardly wait till they had the chance to get married, he planned on being the greastest husband in the world, he'd do anything to make her happy.  
"We should be catching up to your brother and the avatar soon, my darling" Zuko said, stroking her back absent-mindedly.  
Katara propped herself up from his chest and smiled lovingly at him. "You are amazing" she said warmly "You are willing to do so much for me.  
Zuko sat up and smiled "Because I love you" he said, love shimmering in his dark eyes "Let's get dressed now, my love, we will find your companions and explain to them our plan.  
"Katara smiled and nodded, following suite as Zuko began to get dressed.  
The pair came out of Zuko's cabin as Iroh called through the closed door that Sokka and Aang were spotted.  
"I think it best that you approuch them alone at first, they may not even want to listen if they see me right away" Zuko said, wrapping an arm around Katara, whom nodded in agreement.  
"I only hope they'll listen" Katara said softly.  
"They will, Katara, don't worry" Zuko comforted, stroking her shoulder.  
Katara nodded and focused on the task ahead

(A/N: I hoped you liked that, review for the next chapter. I love you all! Ja ne) 


End file.
